The Next Generation
by Gabriela
Summary: This story is about the next generation of senshi - the senshi's children, of course.
1. A New Beginning

  
Mikomi Urawa sat comforted in her easy chair writing in her diary. It seemed that was the only thing that could comfort her these days.  
Her life was disheartening. Her father, Ryo, died when Mikomi was only two. Her mother was reported missing, probably taken as a prisoner of war. Mikomi missed her mother. Her mother was so intellectual and so open-minded. But of course, that was a year ago. Mikomi was fourteen now, not that awkward age of thirteen.  
Of course, it didn't help that she hated this orphanage. It used to be a boarding school, but it was abandoned in the 1940's, during World War Two. After WNW started, they opened it again because of all the tragic killing and disappearances. She hated it. It was so ancient and gothic, but she got good grades in the tutoring program, which was allowing her to transfer to a county orphanage. The county orphanages were so much better than the city orphanages.  
She was going to miss her easy chair but her diary was coming with her. There was no way she was letting that thing go. The diary has started the day her mom was reported missing. Before the kenpei (military police) searched her house, Mikomi grabbed the first thing she found of her mother's. It happened to be a journal her mother never wrote in.  
The journal even reminded Mikomi of her mom. There was an angel on the front, accompanied by stars and a moon in the corner. Sometimes Mikomi would just stare at it to try and remember her mother.  
There was a knock at her door. "Mikomi," said the man behind the door. "are you done packing yet?". Mikomi jumped out of her easy chair. "Just a minute, Mr. Rose." She quickly put her diary into the suitcase and zippered it up. "Now I'm done", she said as she opened the door, suitcase in hand.   
As she and Mr. Rose walked through the lobby, Mikomi quietly said her goodbyes to the orphanage cheerfully. They went into the car parked outside the orphanage. It was about a two hour drive to Beryl Manors, the new orphanage. Right now would be the perfect time to describe Mikomi Urawa. Mikomi was a small teenager for fourteen years old. She had shoulder length blue hair, deep blue eyes, and a very light complexion. She looked much like her mother, Ami Mizuno. She didn't have any friends except for the diary. That's why the old orphanage was so hard to miss. Mikomi had no one to miss there.  
***  
Meanwhile, Hime Meiou cleaned up her dorm room to get ready for her new roommate. Hime hated getting new roommates. She was just getting used to her old roommate, Mish. Mish had grown of age and was allowed out of Beryl Manors. Soon, that time would come for Hime. In only a couple months, Hime would be seventeen. That wasn't much time to get to know her new roommate.  
She cleanly dusted off the things on her dresser. There was one thing she was especially careful with, the one picture of her mother. It was old and definitely weathered. It wasn't exactly the best picture of her mother, but it worked for Hime. She had no idea what happened to her mother. All she knew was that she had been in this orphanage for a very long time. She was always afraid to ask what happened. Whatever it was, Hime knew it was bad, otherwise she wouldn't be in this place.   
Like her mother to Hime, Hime was especially mysterious to her classmates. She liked to light candles and incense in her room during the night. It soothed her heart and soul. People could smell it from the room over. They never said anything to her face, but spread rumors about her, claiming she was a witch. She was also very outspoken, even though no one wanted her opinion anyway. Her only real friend was her boyfriend, Paul. Even though her boyfriend didn't understand her completely.  
There was one thing Hime never told anyone else: she was afraid of thunderstorms, completely terrified. During thunderstorms, she had to cuddle in the bathroom, along with her incense and candles. She would cry until the thunderstorm ended. She read somewhere that your fears have something to do with your past. That was possible, since Hime remembered so little of her childhood.  
Hime didn't like telling people about her feelings. She always found it somewhat selfish, by telling people about yourself so broadly. Just because you tell them doesn't mean they can help you - or listen. Plus, she didn't want someone to truly examine her - for sure, they would find something wrong with her. Maybe that's way she never got far in relationships.   
"Hime.." said someone from behind the door.  
"Paul," she said as she opened the door.  
"Hey. Joan is having another one of her mediation parties on Friday at seven. Want to come?"  
"Sure. I'll ask my new roommate when she comes too, okay?"  
"Great. See you Friday." Paul gave Hime a kiss on the cheek.  
"See you Friday," was Hime's only reply. She shut the door. She loved meditation parties. They mediated, past life regressed, and just hanged out. Joan wasn't a good friend of Hime's but Paul knew her very well, so Hime was invited. Hime's candles and incense proved useful at the parties. Most people just didn't give Hime a chance, and believed the rumors. She wasn't normal, that's for sure, but then again, where was the fun in being normal?  
***  
Mikomi stared at her new home, Beryl Manors Orphanage. It was certainly big, and it didn't have the antique look like Neflite Hills. She thought if she would make new friends here. Hopefully, she wouldn't be as lonely as she used to be. It could just be butterflies, but Mikomi had a good feeling about this place.   
With her luggage in hand, Mikomi walked up to the front desk in the lobby.  
"Hi. I'm Mikomi Uwara. I just transferredhere. Could you please tell me where room 316 is?" Mikomi said to the receptionist.  
"Well, your roommate is right across the room, honey. I'm sure she'll show you your room." The receptionist didn't tell Mikomi why she knew that the person across the room was her roommate. Everybody knew Hime's room number. They called it "the witch's tavern".   
  



	2. And The Lightning Striked...

Mikomi glanced across the room. There was only one person standing there: a young lady with short green hair staring out into space. "Her?" Mikomi asked, moving her head towards the green-haired girl.  
"Yup. Here's your key. Good luck," the receptionist gave Mikomi the key, and answered the ringing phone.  
Mikomi took a deep breath and walked toward the green haired girl. "Hi," Mikomi said, "It looks like you and I are roommates." She let out a nervous chuckle.  
"Come." Hime said signaling as she starting walking away. As Hime and Mikomi walked up the stairs to the third floor, Mikomi started to wonder if that good feeling she got was just butterflies. Her roommate didn't seem too friendly. They finally arrived to the room. Hime unlocked the door, and led Mikomi in.  
Mikomi was surprised. The room looked very personalized. There were candles everywhere. Mikomi counted five incense holders in sight. There were two double beds and two dressers.  
"Hi. My name is Himeichiji Meiou." Hime said to her new roommate.  
"I'm Mikomi Urawa, and please tell me you have a nickname. There is no way I'm going to pronounce that correctly."  
Hime laughed lightly. "Yes, my nickname's Hime. Sorry for being so cold downstairs. I've just been in a foul mood today."  
"That's ok, I guess we all have our moods."  
"You can have the left dresser," Hime said after realizing Mikomi was standing there with nowhere to put her luggage. Mikomi unzipped her suitcase and started unpacking. Hime saw that Mikomi had glanced at her candle and incense collection.  
"I hope you don't mind candles and incense,"  
"No, not at all."  
"Good, because otherwise, we wouldn't have gotten along."  
Both laughed and started emerging into a conversation about Mikomi's old home.  
"Nephrite Hills, huh? I don't know about you, but I would have hated that place. It's so old,"  
"I hated it too......I'm so glad I transferred here,"  
"By the way, you're invited to a meditation party in ten minutes,"  
"Wow, I've only been here an hour and already invited to a party. Go Mikomi!" Mikomi said jokingly.  
Hime laughed. "This isn't a normal party though. Have you ever past-life regressed?"  
Mikomi nodded her head. "No, but it sounds interesting,"  
"Neither have I, but I'm going to tonight. Well, the party's right across the hall, room 315. I got to go. I promised I would help set up." Hime got a plastic bad and started loading her candles and incense into them.  
"Okay," Mikomi said as she lifted her suitcase up onto the bed. And with that Hime left, and Mikomi was all by herself.   
Mikomi was finishing unpacking, when in room three fifteen, Hime was getting regressed. She was laying comfortably on a dark green velvet couch. The relaxation process had begun. Hime felt as if her arms and legs were disappearing from her body.   
  
Thunder crashed. Mikomi gasped as she glanced out of the window just to see the brightness of lightning.  
Hime couldn't hear the thunder. She was in her subconscious mind, walking in a tunnel towards a bright light. Lightning struck again as Hime walked into the bright light.  
She had traveled to a land that seems so distant yet so familiar. The ground was gray, cold and barren. This was different than her former past life regressions. She was dressed in a vibrant purple dress, and stood in front of thousands of people, whom she had never seen before. They yelled out for her: "Princess! Princess!"  
Distantly, she heard Paul's voice. "First of all, what is your name?"  
Hime swallowed. "My name.......I don't know my name. They call me...they call me Princess."   
Paul responded back. "Who are 'they'?"  
"The people...they cry out to me." Hime felt so overwhelmed with mystification. She didn't know why they cried out to her. She just knew that they were a distressed people.  
Just then, she looked beyond the hoards of people. Thunder crashed and lightning struck.  
"GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT!" Hime screamed. Before she knew it, she was hearing Paul count from 1 to 10. She opened her eyes, comforted to be in her own world.  
Then, she heard it. The thunder and the lightning. She jumped out of her seat, with tears in her eyes, and ran back to her room.  
  
  
  



End file.
